


Doritos

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Finn and Blaine becoming bros, Finn's dumbness is exaggerated for humor purposes, Humor, M/M, Short, bordering on crack basically, in an adorable way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: Blaine walks in on Finn eating a bag of Doritos. Honestly, I don't know what else to say about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed something to cheer me up and decided to take a glance through some old stuff I wrote a year ago and decided two of them are worth "editing" and posting. So here's the funny one. I'll post an angst sometime this week.

Blaine knew it was a bad idea from the start. As soon as Kurt slipped the key to his house into Blaine’s palm at lunch, he tried to give it back. But Kurt wouldn’t take it.

“Come on, it’s not that big of a deal, Blaine. It’s been almost a week since we’ve gotten any alone time. I really want to see you, but I don’t want to make you wait around the school with nothing to do while I finish this math test.”

“This is a terrible idea. I really don’t feel comfortable breaking into your house.”

“I gave you a key, you’re not breaking in.”

It had taken the entire day for Kurt to convince him it would be fine. The house would be empty and he could go right up to Kurt’s room. Blaine took his time walking to his car and then driving to Kurt’s house, hoping that if he went slowly enough, Kurt would be home and it wouldn’t even matter. But he still arrived and begrudgingly went up to the house, looking over both shoulders before slipping Kurt’s key into the lock. 

The house was not empty.

Blaine stared at Finn, who was sitting on the couch with a family size bag of Doritos. Both boys shared equally shocked looks.

“Um… hi?” Blaine offered.

“Hey.” Finn was staring at Blaine like he was holding a machete and wearing hockey mask instead of a notebook and a bowtie.

After several awkward minutes of staring at each other, Blaine decided to find his courage and try to explain. “Kurt-“

“Please don’t tell him!” Finn shouted, shoving the Doritos under a throw pillow but accidentally spilling them all over the couch and floor. “It isn’t what it looks like!”

Before Blaine could attempt to process the outburst, the insanely tell teenager stood and lifted his hands to his head in panic.

Blaine was used to being a little shorter than his peers, but this was almost terrifying.

He realized Finn was still shouting, “-I was only gonna eat a few. God, please, Blaine, I’ll do anything, just don’t tell him!”

He recovered enough to wave his arms until he got Finn’s attention. “Wait, Finn. Tell who? About what?”

The now panting Finn took a moment to catch his breath and answer. “Don’t tell Kurt about the Doritos.”

Despite the confusion, Blaine couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Finn managed to look guilty and innocent at the same time.

“Why would I tell Kurt about the Doritos?” he asked, ignoring the absurdity of the question.

“You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

Finn sighed deeply and sat back down on the couch. He looked at the space behind Blaine, not meeting his eye, like he was ashamed of something.

“Kurt banned Doritos from the house.”

“He what?”

“And a whole bunch of other stuff. He says we both need to look good for Regionals and Burt shouldn’t be eating it with his heart anyway. Though I’m still trying to figure out how Burt eats with his heart instead of his mouth. But then Puck found out and brought me a secret stash and I thought Kurt was going to be gone for a while and-“

“Finn, hey, calm down. I won’t tell Kurt.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. I know sometimes he can go a little crazy about this stuff, but that just means he cares.”

Finn smiled. “Yeah, I figured that out. He’s a good brother.”

Blaine smiled back.

“You want some help cleaning up?” 

“Yeah, man. Oh, hey! I was about to play some Modern Warfare, wanna join?”

 

Kurt got home an hour later to find Finn and Blaine shouting at the TV with Doritos stuffed in their mouths.

“Seriously?”


End file.
